Shadow Of The Day
by edluver333
Summary: Songfic. Yaoi. SasuNaru. Naruto is in the hospital and Sasuke waits patiently for his recovery... But, what if he doesn't recover? Sad.


**Warning****- Depressing contents, character death, yaoi pairings- SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song 'Shadow Of The Day' by Linkin Park**

**A/N****- This is my first songfic, so please review and tell me what to work on. There will be a sequel or second part soon. It will also be a songfic. R&R. Enjoy.**

**Shadow Of The Day**

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

The raven sullenly strode over to the hospital window and gently closed the curtains. He turned to the sleeping boy next to him and blinked slowly. _'He looks so... peaceful...' _A pale hand rose to sweetly caress the toned cheek before him.

This was his blonde. This was his only person. How _could _he say goodbye?

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Cerulean eyes fluttered open and blinked curiously. "Sasuke." The raven smiled warmly; a smile only this boy would ever see. "Shh, don't talk right now. Just rest." Naruto nodded slightly.

As his eyes begin to close again, Sasuke makes to leave and find some food for the blonde, but his wrist is grabbed by the other boy's soft hand. "Don't leave..." Sasuke only nods in response, and instead sits in the bed next to his precious blonde.

He looked so innocent and gentle. They were so perfect together. How could something like _this _ever happen?

The raven glances at the bush of blonde hair in front of him, then turns his gaze to beautiful azure orbs, which stare back into his onyx eyes, almost smiling. This boy, his love, somewhat reminds him of the sun setting itself. So serene, yet so wild. _'Why?' _

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

They are everything to each other. Naruto illuminates his dark void. He's saved him from himself, and so many other things. He showed him happiness- no- he _shared _happiness with him and they are perfect. _'He is the light to my darkness. He is the serenity in me. I have no more shadows, thanks to him.' _

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

'_Everything I do, I do for you, Naruto...'_

_And the sun will set for you_

Sasuke leans down and places a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Naruto..." Said boy's smiles widens as he turns to look at the many flowers and cards on the bedside table. Sakura, Lee, and all of his friends, even Kakashi, Iruka, and Jaraiya have come to see him.

It made him feel loved, it honestly did. He had had no one who cared about him before Sasuke; now he has friends who truly did care about him. He had Sasuke to thank for that. He had Sasuke to thank for a lot of things. Naruto had never realized how incomplete he was. Not until Sasuke came around.

'_When they came, they all seemed so worried.'_

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

Both boys gazed into each other's endless eyes, everything else in the world forgotten. And they both thought the same thing, _'this is right. Everything is perfect, and there's no way this feeling can possibly disappear.' _

The monitors and screens hooked up to Naruto suddenly went wild, and a chorus of 'beeps' filled the room. The blonde's lids got heavy as Sasuke frantically called for a nurse. _'What's happening?! Nurse! I need a nurse _now!!_' _

After what seemed an eternity, a few nurses came rushing into the small room. They called for a doctor and shouted incoherent phrases and codes. It was rushed, but for Sasuke, everything went in slow motion. Before he could muster a single coherent thought, a nurse ushered him into the nearby waiting room.

The raven could only pace briskly as he awaited the report of his companion.

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

After a lifetime, a doctor finally approached the nervous raven and Sasuke froze in his place. "Is he okay? What happened? Can I see him?"

The doctor frowned solemnly, and nodded. "But, I'm afraid I have something to tell you." Sasuke's eyes flickered with worry and his body shook with anticipation. "The boy... well... he's dieing. It could be an hour, it could be a week..." His voice trailed off at the terrified look he received from the raven. "I'm sorry."

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

"But for now, he's awake and you can see him." Sasuke followed silently as the doctor led him back to his lover's room. He only nodded as he closed the door with a click.

Tears began to shimmer in Sasuke's eyes, only at the look of his precious person hooked up to even more wires than before, and probably in severe pain. And, the thought of losing Naruto...

He shook off the thought, and sat in a chair next to the blonde's bed. His eyes were glazed and half-lidded- a look Sasuke had seen many times before (;P), but not like this. It tortured him to see Naruto like this.

"How are you?" A small grunt was the only response, but it was enough. The raven smiled weakly and blinked the tears away. "So..." Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's belly, head moving rhythmically with the boy's breathing. His hand found it's way to the other more toned one, and held it firmly.

Soon the boys were drifting into a dreamless doze together, content with things how they were right then; so perfect.

But, as fate and all other cruel games of life have it, perfection does not last. Not long, and not forever. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath slowing down, and lifted his head curiously. "Naruto?" There was no answer, and the breathing still slowed. "Naruto." He said more firmly. Still nothing. He shook the boy's shoulder, but to no avail. Panicked thoughts scoured his doubtful mind, fret overwhelming him. _'What if... what if I lose him? Wh-what if... if I never see him again...? What if... he... dies...? No! I can't go on without him!'_ He shook the boy's shoulder, more violently now. "Naruto, Naruto wake up damnit! You-you have to wake up!" Tears poured down his pale face, sobs racking his lithe, thin body. "Naruto... please..." He laid his head on the blonde's chest, tears soaking the obnoxious orange shirt. "I-I c-can't... can't..."

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

Azure eyes opened quickly, and a small grunt was heard from the boy below Sasuke. "Can't... what...?" Sasuke's head jerked up in surprise and hope. "N-Naruto!" He hugged him tightly; protectively. "Can't go on without you..." The raven confided, trying to slow the tears.

But still, his breathing was steady, and slowing.

"S-sorry... Sasuke..."

The raven's head lifted slowly, only to look at eyes now closed. "No... Naruto..."

'_Beep... beep... beep... beep... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...'_

"Naruto..."

_And the shadow after day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

All the raven could do was lay his head back on the chest of his love...

_And the sun will set for you_

His light was gone. The darkness all but consumed him. Shadows...

_And the sun will set for you_

He whispered one last breathless word into Naruto's ear.

"I love you..."

_And the sun will set for you..._

**Owari**

**So, how was it? Rather depressing, ne? Please review and tell me what you think! The sequel, 'Valentine's Day' should be out soon! -**


End file.
